Beauty & Terror
by LeDiscoLemonade
Summary: The war between the vampires and the werewolves escalates to new heights, becoming very personal for Klaus and Elijah. Klaus must overcome the spat that has distanced him from Caroline, while helping Stefan win the hand of her cousin, Elena, all while defeating his father once and for all. Loosely based on Much Ado About Nothing.
1. Epilogue

**New idea that popped in to my head. I took some liberties here with family ties, and who is a vampire and who is a werewolf. Loosely based on Much Ado About Nothing. Very loosely. Some of the beginning will be very similar, and then it will take a hard turn in to new territory.**

**EPILOGUE**

The carnage was endless. Klaus removed his mask in horror, looking for survivors. He should never have left. Not even for those brief moments that he had gone to distract Kol.

The werewolves had been thorough. He had no doubt that Mikael had been leading them.

There was a sound of voices, off in a little grove of trees, and he flashed over, finding Stefan and Elena, bending over Jenna, who was gasping for air, a huge chunk taken out of her shoulder. Alaric was wringing his hands in despair. Klaus pushed them aside, biting his wrist and putting it to Jenna's mouth. She drank slowly at first, but color began to return to her face, and Klaus released her in to Alaric's arms.

He looked around at the group, Elena's eyes red with tears, Stefan holding her, whispering comforting words. He could hear Elijah calling out to his men, rallying them to go after the werewolves.

"Where's Caroline?" He demanded, realizing she was no where to be found. No one seemed to know.

He growled in frustration, running past the group, out into the midst of the carnage, searching.

"Caroline!" He roared, stumbling over bodies. There was nothing but an awful silence.

He raced in to the gardens, trying to remember where he had seen her last.

"Caroline? CAROLINE!"

Then, there it was. A little voice.

"Klaus?"

She came around the corner of one of the hedges, limping badly. Her dress was torn, and she was covered in blood. Her own blood. Two large bite marks marked either side of her neck. She stumbled toward him.

He caught her as she pitched forward.

"It's ok, love. You're safe. It's me."

"Klaus, you left me here all alone? Why did you leave me here?"

The hallucinations. With two bites, it was no wonder she was having them so soon.

"Caroline, drink my blood, quickly." He held his wrist up to her mouth but she brushed it away.

"Was it because of Katerina? Is that why you can't love me?" Caroline's eyes watched him, but didn't see him. "I'm just a plaything, aren't I? Second best. Leave me, Klaus."

She pushed away with surprising strength, and stumbled back the way she had come. Klaus chased after her, mind reeling from her words. He had to get her to drink his blood.

"Caroline, please. Listen to me, you're hallucinating. Drink my blood, or you'll die." He offered her his wrist again, and she scoffed at it.

"You wouldn't even notice I was gone."

"Caroline, please."

She stumbled again, and he caught her, turning her to face him.

Her eyes were clear again, and she was lucid.

"Klaus, what, what happened? It hurts, everything hurts. Where is everyone? Elena?"

"Shhh...your family is safe. You are not, you must drink."

He held up his wrist, but she brushed it aside again, leaning forward to latch on to his neck. She slumped against him, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, molding her to his body.

By the gods, he had missed that.

As she regained herself, she pushed back, wiping her mouth.

"Caroline, you said everything hurts. Did they-" He motioned to her torn dress, not wanting to hear the answer, knowing the affirmative would send him in to a murderous rage.

"No! Almost, but no. Kol...Kol stopped them. He told me to tell you and Elijah that he is sorry. He is so, so sorry. But he had to help Mikael or Mikael would kill Rebekah."

"Rebekah? Mikael has Rebekah?" Klaus felt as if the ground had fallen away from him.

"That-That's what Kol said. But, he must have bought her some time." Caroline tried to reassure the hybrid before her.

"I have to tell Elijah, before he raids my father's camp and kills her on accident."

He heard Stefan and Elena in the distance, calling for Caroline.

"She's over here!" He called back, before sweeping her up in a kiss of bruising intensity.

"Never doubt that it's you that I love." He whispered, before flashing away to find Elijah, leaving a very confused Caroline to be found by her cousin.

**What do we think so far? Please Review : )**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the only chapter that is really going to follow the plot line of Much Ado About Nothing. Again, I took some serious liberties here, lol. Hope you enjoy : )**

The wars had gone on for years now, and still no one was closer to becoming the victor. The werewolves and the vampires had at least begun to confine their bloodshed to battlegrounds far from civilized society, meaning that some semblance of life could go on as the wars raged.

Caroline wandered through the vineyards with her cousin, Elena, watching as the workers picked the grapes to prepare to turn them in to wine. Elena's father, Alaric had brought everyone out from the manor house to enjoy a picnic near the vineyards. Caroline had read to them for a bit, but both she and Elena had grown restless, and decided to go for a walk.

They had just reached the end of a row, when a sudden commotion from the picnickers made them turn and start to run back.

"Out on the road! Look! Elijah has returned!"

Sure enough, a quickly moving cloud of dust dissipated to reveal a legion of soldiers riding towards the manor. Caroline and Elena looked at each other, than turned to run to meet the legion as they arrived.

Alaric led his family and friends to the center of the courtyard, where Elijah and his men strode forward to greet them.

"Elijah, it's good to see you and your men, in one piece."

"Just barely, Alaric, I must be honest."

Caroline was leaning against a pillar, eyes searching through Elijah's men for just one. When her eyes found him, he was already watching her. He smirked, and graced her with a wink. She snorted and turned her head away, quickly, hoping he did not notice the new rosiness of her cheeks.

"So, tell me, how goes the fighting?" Alaric pulled his wife, Jenna, closer as he asked.

"Badly, my friend. We were successful in our battles, others were not so lucky. There has been much loss of life, and the werewolves have pushed the line back. We need time to regroup, strategize, before we continue this battle."

Elijah motioned to someone in his ranks, and a young man stepped forward.

"But, allow me to introduce Stefan, who proved himself mightily his first time in the wars. He and Klaus have become like brothers in their exploits together."

Elena nudged Caroline, and Caroline recognized the look on her cousin's face. The love games were about to begin.

Klaus swaggered out of the group, slinging his arm around Stefan, who had also noticed Elena.

Caroline tensed as Klaus side-eyed her. It was kill or be killed.

"Isn't that a surprise?" She called out, enjoying the frown that suddenly materialized on Klaus's face. "Don't you have a new brother every time you come home? How long til this one scampers off?"

"Lady Caroline, is that you? Are you yet here, unmarried?" The assembled group tittered.

"Was that supposed to wound me? Klaus, you think you're a wit. You're half right."

Alaric stepped between them. "Pardon them, Elijah, it seems they must bicker whenever they lay eyes on each other."

"I am no stranger to the lover's spats between my brother and Lady Caroline." Elijah waved a hand, then bowed to Caroline. "Lady Caroline, you are as radiantly beautiful as ever, and as witty. Come, Alaric, let's enjoy some of the simpler things in life, like your gardens."

Elijah and his men left the courtyard with Alaric and Jenna, Caroline and Elena trailing behind.

Klaus and Stefan remained behind, Stefan watching as Elena walked away. She glanced back over her shoulder, shyly.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

"Are you talking about Elena?" Klaus rolled his eyes. "Listen, mate, she's not ugly, but we can do better."

"Speak for yourself, mate. Having bunkered down with you, at least now I have a face to your nightly ramblings about 'Caroline, Caroline, I love you, Caroline.'"

"Oi, shut it." Klaus clamped a hand over Stefan's mouth. "Caroline and I are...complicated. And it's staying that way."

"Whatever you say, come, let us join them."

Caroline grumbled as she dressed for the party Alaric had decided to throw in Elijah's honor. She was dressed in a loose fitting white dress. Her hair was up in curls, little white flowers dotted through it. She knew that no matter what she wore, Klaus would find some way to denigrate her in front of everyone.

Elena was fretting over every last detail of her gown, as she tried to guess what Stefan might find intriguing.

"Just be yourself, cousin." Caroline smiled at Elena. "You are irresistible, and you know it."

"He is so handsome, Caroline! I can hardly believe it. But, I know my father would let me marry a soldier over his dead body."

"Have a little hope, Elena. Prince Elijah spoke very highly of Stefan, that has to mean something to your father. Besides, shouldn't you get to know the man first? You may find he has habits you simply can't live with."

Elena snickered a little bit. "Come, cousin, let us join the party. I can already hear them."

Klaus and Stefan entered the party just behind Elijah, Klaus wearing the mask of a buffoon, and Stefan wearing one designed after a crow. There were masked revelers everywhere, and Klaus could already see Stefan searching for Elena,

"She isn't here yet, my friend. Trust me, she goes nowhere without the Lady Caroline."

"And, how is it that you know that the Lady Caroline isn't here?"

Klaus closed his mouth tightly and turned towards the wine barrels a few feet away. He would not tell anyone that he knew the way she moved better than he knew himself. Mask or no, he could pick her out just from the way she stood, or cocked her head. He would be able to smell her, and how hard it was to resist pulling her to him every time he got a whiff of her.

He poured himself a glass of wine, and pushed the mask up a bit, to take a swig. As he did so, there it was. Klaus lowered the mask and turned slightly, to face the entrance. He fought the urge to gasp as his eyes found her, wearing a butterfly mask, and a white dress that he had always loved the style of on her. Loose enough to be thought virtuous, but showing every dangerous curve in the right lighting. Her bodice was barely done, and Klaus felt his undead heart race as he remembered nights in the vineyards, when his fingers undid the laces.

She was holding hands with Elena, who was, predictably, searching for someone, more than likely Stefan. His brother, Elijah approached the two women, alongside Alaric, bowing and kissing their hands. After a moment, he led Elena away for a dance, and Caroline moved towards the wine. Klaus froze.

As she walked past him to retrieve a cup, he couldn't stop himself.

"And how are you this evening, my lady?"

Caroline smirked as the man behind her spoke. She knew very well that it was Prince Niklaus who addressed her, but she decided to have a little fun.

"Wonderful, my lord. For I see that the Prince Niklaus has spared us his presence."

She smirked as she saw him swallow hard.

"Is there-Do you not like him, my lady?"

"Oh, I like him very much. Too much, I'm afraid. I'm nearly consumptive with longing for him." Caroline moved towards a more isolated part of the courtyard, knowing he would follow.

"Does he know of this?"

"No, and you must never tell him! I fear he would only laugh at me. You see, he doesn't have a heart. Once upon a time, I thought he did." Caroline sighed and took a sip of her wine.

"Perhaps you should try, speak to him."

"And tell him what? How much I miss his hands roaming over my body? His kisses trailing down my throat? His-" Caroline paused and smiled. "I'm sorry, I've been so forward, forgive me!"

She could see Klaus struggling to regain his composure, but as he opened his mouth to speak, she lifted a finger to his lips.

"This is between us, my lord."

He nodded, and Caroline withdrew her hand, turning to flounce over to her uncle.

Klaus swallowed the rest of his wine in one gulp. This was going to be a long night.

Caroline joined her aunt and uncle, noting a very sulky reveler watching Elena dancing with Prince Elijah. That could only be Stefan.

"Are you all right, friend?"

"I have been betrayed, by a close friend. I fear I am not."

"Fear not, look, they are coming this way."

Prince Elijah approached, holding Elena's hand toward Stefan.

"Might I present the Lady Elena, Stefan? She has spoken of no one else, throughout our dance."

Stefan removed his mask, blushing furiously as he bowed over Elena's hand, kissing it gently. The two moved back out to join the dancers, looking as if they were the only two people in the world.

"Lady Caroline, might I have the pleasure of a dance?"

"Of course, my liege." She accepted the hand that Elijah extended, and they began to dance. Over his shoulder, she saw Niklaus watching, glaring from the distance.

"Tell me, is there any chance of a reconciliation between you and my brother?" Elijah wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"I fear not. He has made it clear where his true feelings lie, and they are not with me."

"I beg to differ, Caroline. My brother, as you know, had a very hard upbringing with our father. It is those he loves the most that he pushes away the hardest. I can think of no one he loves more than you."

"I can think of one."

"Katerina? Don't be ridiculous. She was a fortune hunter, who would have dug her claws into the first one of us who gave an inch." Elijah shook his head. "Klaus has spent the months we have been at war pining for you. He talks of you in his sleep. And the few times the men went to town to indulge their baser pleasures, he stayed by my side to help me strategize. He is a changed man, and it is you to be thanked."

Caroline looked down, and Elijah lifted her face to look in to her eyes.

"Go to my brother, talk to him. Or else, I will have to ask for your hand in marriage, for I can not see such a beautiful soul drift in loneliness as you have."

Caroline laughed and pressed a quick kiss to Elijah's cheek. He returned the kiss, and released her, directing her to where his brother stood, fists clenched, still watching.

Just as Caroline took a step forward, there was an unearthly shriek, and suddenly the whole world was madness.

**Reviews? I like constructive criticism and input from my readers.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow, thank you for all of the follows : ) I'm on a roll with this one today, taking advantage of my day off. So, here's Chapter 2.**

All around her was nothing but blood. She stood stock still as she watched people, friends, cut down by werewolves that had appeared from nowhere. Vampires were barely getting the opportunity to turn before they were snapped in half, or had vital organs ripped from their bodies. A werewolf snarled to her right, and she turned to face it, feeling herself turning. But, before she could pounce, there was a rush of air, and a blurred form attacked the werewolf, snapping its neck. Klaus turned to face her.

"Run, Caroline! As far from here as you can!"

She paused, opening her mouth to protest, and he grabbed her arms, with the most anguished look she'd ever seen on his face.

"GO!"

Caroline flashed away, heading through the gardens, but she didn't get far before someone grabbed her.

"Hello, Caroline."

"T-t-Tyler?" Caroline looked over his shoulder, in vain, for Klaus, but the continued screams and sounds of fighting told her he was occupied.

"It's been a long time. I've missed you."

"I doubt that. You're the one who broke our engagement." Caroline tried to break free of his grasp, but he was unbelievably strong.

"It seems it didn't take you long to get over me, with Niklaus of all people. Tell me, what did a Mikaelson see in you?"

She couldn't stop the hurt look that crossed her face, and Tyler chuckled when he saw it.

"I'm going to take great satisfaction out of this, believe me."

With that, he yanked her closer to him, and bit deeply in to her neck. She shrieked in pain, trying to fight him off, but he simply moved to the other side of her neck and bit her again.

She could feel the vemon in her veins already taking effect. As she visibly weakened, Tyler laughed, cruelly. He grasped the bodice of her dress and ripped it, then shoved he down to the ground.

As his hands went to the buckle of his belt, Caroline tried to crawl away from him, but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back.

"If you live long enough, give my regards to Niklaus, won't you?"

Caroline burst in to tears, covering her face with her hands, waiting for the inevitable, but there was a sudden change in the atmosphere, and the sound of two creatures fighting each other. She opened her eyes to find Kol pinning Tyler to the ground.

"NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN! GO BACK TO MY FATHER, BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

Kol released Tyler, then, and the werewolf raced off. Caroline whimpered in fear, but Kol kneeled beside her, smoothing her hair from her face.

"I'm sorry for this. I had to. Please, tell Niklaus and Elijah that I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Our father has Rebekah, he would have killed her if I didn't. I had to protect her. Please, forgive me. And, Bonnie, please tell Bonnie that nothing has changed."

With a final smoothing of her hair, Kol vanished in to the night. Caroline struggled to get to her feet, knowing that she was going to have to find Klaus, or die.

* * *

As Klaus fought his way through the werewolves, his mind struggled to come up with an answer for how this had happened. This violated all of the rules set in the charter. There were to be no attacks on civilians, ever, by soldiers. There was only one person he could think of, who flout the rules so brazenly. Two actually, and one of them was flashing through the fighting.

"KOL!" He snarled, flashing in to his younger brother's path. "Your bloodshed stops here!"

Kol visibly blanched, and turned to flash away, Klaus giving chase, shouting obscenities at his flesh and blood. He chased his brother out through the vineyards, down the rows where he had lain with Caroline before Elijah took him to the front.

At the end of the row, Kol ran straight into a group of werewolves. Klaus knew he would be outnumbered with his brother among the ranks and he paused, waiting for Kol to signal for his destruction.

But Kol pulled the men back, urging them in the opposite direction. He glanced back over his shoulder with a look that seemed to be filled with guilt and regret.

Klaus roared in frustration, and warning, turning to go back to the courtyard. He felt his mask slip back over his face as he ran.

**So, how should I bring Bonnie into this? Any opinions? Let me know what you think, thanks for reading : )**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's where you find out what Caroline was hallucinating about. **

Caroline took very slow steps through the gardens, feeling her sanity slipping as she moved. The venom was working quickly, especially as it was doubled, and she knew was about to start having hallucinations. She didn't even know where to begin looking for Klaus, but she knew her time was limited.

But, just then, she heard his voice, calling her name.

"Caroline? CAROLINE!" He was just the other side of this hedge, and she willed herself to move around it.

"Klaus?"

She stumbled toward him, and as she did, she felt the last vestiges of her sanity slipping away. She landed in his arms.

"It's ok, love. You're safe. It's me."

She tried to remember where she was, what was happening. Klaus had left, hadn't he? Gone to the front with Elijah, after their fight. He hadn't said so much as a good bye to her.

"Klaus, you left me here all alone? Why did you leave me here?"

He looked down at her, as if he had no idea what she was talking about. She tried to remember their fight. She'd found out about Katerina, the girl Klaus had been involved with shortly before returning to Alaric's. He had asked her to marry him, and she had refused. Klaus had come to Alaric's with his brother a few days later. Caroline had recently arrived, after her broken engagement. She was there to recover, and Klaus had latched on to her immediately, becoming very instrumental in her recovery process.

And then Katerina had been seen, leaving his rooms in the dead of night, by Damon Salvatore. Damon had appeared at her door, telling her the whole sordid history, and what he had just seen. Caroline had felt as if she'd been stabbed in the heart when she'd found out. She was a consolation prize, yet again. She'd flown at Klaus in a rage the next morning, demanding he never speak to her again. When he tried to discover the source of her anger, she accused him of toying with her affections and called him a heartless brute. Klaus had been called to the front with Elijah the very next day.

"Caroline, drink my blood, quickly." Klaus tried to give her his wrist, but Caroline brushed it away. What was wrong with him?

"Was it because of Katerina? Is that why you can't love me? I'm just a plaything, aren't I? Second best. Leave me, Klaus."

She shoved away and turned back in to the gardens. Of course, Klaus followed her. Why couldn't he ever get the picture?

"Caroline, please. Listen to me, you're hallucinating. Drink my blood, or you'll die."

He held out his wrist again, and Caroline glared at him.

"You wouldn't even notice I was gone."

"Caroline, please."

She stumbled again, and she felt his hands grasp her around the waist, steadying her before turning her to face him. As she looked up into his eyes, she felt herself slip back in to reality. She was so confused, what had happened?

"Klaus, what, what happened? It hurts, everything hurts. Where is everyone? Elena?"

"Shhh...your family is safe. You are not, you must drink."

He held up his wrist, but she felt the most unbelievable urge to drink straight from his neck, so she pushed his wrist aside, leaning forward and sinking her teeth in. She slumped against him as she inhaled his scent. For a moment, Caroline wondered if he'd push her away, but his arms wrapped tightly about her, like they used to.

As she drank, she started to remember what had happened, and she pushed back, wiping her mouth.

Before she could open her mouth, Klaus looked down at her torn dress, gesturing at it. "Caroline, you said everything hurts. Did they-?"

"No! Almost but no. Kol...Kol stopped them. He told me to tell you and Elijah that he is sorry. He is so, so sorry. But he had to help Mikael or Mikael would kill Rebekah." There was no way Caroline could tell Klaus who attacked her.

"Rebekah? Mikael has Rebekah?" Klaus looked as if he was having trouble standing.

"That-That's what Kol said. But, he must have bought her some time."

"I have to tell Elijah, before he raids my father's camp and kills her on accident."

"Caroline! Caroline!" Stefan and Elena were calling from a short distance away.

"She's over here!" Klaus called out. Caroline moved to step away from him, but he grabbed her elbows pulling her to him and kissing her until her head spun.

He pulled back and leaned to whisper in her ear. "Never doubt that it's you that I love."

And then he was gone. Caroline stared after him, as Elena ran over to her, checking her over for injuries.

"Caroline, are you all right?" The wounds in her neck were healing quickly now.

"Fine, I'm fine. I drank from Klaus. Where is everyone? Jenna and Alaric?"

"Mother was wounded but Klaus fed her. My father wants to move us quickly, though. Elijah sent back word that we were to go to his castle for protection from further attacks."

Caroline nodded, then glanced back in the direction Klaus had gone. She could only hope it wouldn't be long before she saw him again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Like, I said, I'm on a roll today because I have the day off, lol. Enjoy.**

Klaus barely caught up to his brother before they reached Mikael's camp. His horse was near to collapsing as he reached the flanks of the legion.

"Elijah! We have to talk!"

Up ahead, he saw Elijah wheel his horse around to face him.

"What could possibly be so pressing at this moment, Klaus?"

"Rebekah! Mikael has Rebekah!"

"How did you discover this?"

"Kol. Kol rescued Caroline and told her to pass the message on."

"Kol." Elijah spat on the ground. "Nevertheless, we must be rational about this so that she doesn't get caught in the middle of our raid."

"Attack as planned, I will run ahead and sneak in to the camp. Cause a distraction with the attack, and I will get her out of there."

Elijah extended a hand and Klaus caught it in a firm handshake.

"Be careful, brother, I don't want to lose you." Elijah, said in a rare show of emotion.

"Likewise, brother."

Klaus dismounted from his horse, passing the reigns off to one of the messengers. He flashed through the trees, towards the lights of Mikael's encampment. As he got closer, he could hear the werewolves celebrating. It turned his stomach.

He hid behind a rather large tree at the edge of the clearing, eying the revelry around the campfire, looking for a likely place his sister might be being kept. He spied Kol lingering near a tent and suspected this might be where he would find her.

He waited with bated breath, until he heard the approach of Elijah and his men. They rode directly in to the camp, trampling any werewolf in their path. Klaus flashed over to the tent, as Kol disappeared inside. When he threw back the flap, he found Kol releasing Rebekah from the post she had been chained to.

"Klaus!" His sister shrieked in both fear and relief. Kol stepped back, swallowing hard, as Klaus strode over and embraced his sister.

"Come, we are leaving." Klaus turned her toward the door, looking back over his shoulder. "Come along, Kol. You have some explaining to do. I won't dagger you, yet."

"Going somewhere, children?" Mikael appeared at the door to the tent, a white oak stake in his hands. He eyed Klaus maliciously, and Rebekah flung herself in front of her brother.

"Father, stop this!"

"Get out of the way, Rebekah. You have done your job and lured your brother here. Be careful now that you've outlived your usefulness."

Klaus pushed his sister behind him, snarling at his father,

"You know, Klaus, I heard that Tyler Lockwood had a run in with that girl you were running around with. Caroline, was it? I hear I should be paying my respects."

"She's fine. No thanks to him, or you." Well, now that he knew who to exact his revenge on.

"Oh, really? That's interesting. I guess we'll have to just rip her head off next time."

"There won't be a next time."

"You'll never know." Mikael raised the stake, but there was a blur of movement, and Mikael dropped to the ground, his skin graying, belying his status as a vampire, and not one of the werewolves he had joined in order to exact vengeance on his children.

A dagger protruded from his gut, held in place by Kol.

Klaus nodded at his brother, gripping his sister's arm he led his younger siblings out to meet Elijah.

"Let's go home, brother."

Elijah nodded from his place on his horse, eying Kol with more than a little disgust. The messenger brought Klaus his horse, and he leapt up, pulling his sister up with him, for the long ride to the Mikaelson Castle.

**Next chapter is Klaus's reunion with Caroline, and you MIGHT find out how Bonnie comes in to play. Thanks for reading : )**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all of the follows and favorites! I've already started work on a prequel, if you guys should ever want to read that : )**

As Elijah's men rode up to the castle, the lights were all ablaze. A small crowd was gathered near the gate, and as they approached, someone broke away and ran toward them.

Elena. She was sobbing hysterically, and shouting something.

"Klaus! Klaus! She's dying!"

He reigned in his horse as he reached her.

"What? Who's dying?"

"Caroline, she collapsed not long before we got here, and the bites on her neck reopened."

Klaus swore under his breath, and Rebekah urged him down off the horse, taking up the reigns herself.

Klaus flashed off toward the castle.

His mother greeted him at the door, with a grave expression, then led him up to the room Caroline had been placed in, leaving him at the door.

Bonnie stood over the bed, chanting.

"What's happened?" Klaus demanded, as he folded back his sleeve to bite his wrist and put it to Caroline's mouth. At first she didn't react, but as his blood dripped in to her mouth, he felt her lips press against his wrist.

"All anyone has told me, is that she said Tyler was too strong, even before he bit her. My guess is they jacked up his abilities, somehow caushing a spike in the power of his venom. She's going to need your blood on an almost constant basis until the venom leaves her system."

Klaus nodded, removing his wrist to shed his sword and scabbard, then climbing into the bed with Caroline and replacing his wrist. Now she she drank greedily.

Bonnie hovered, watching as Klaus pressed kisses to Caroline's temple. A question was clearly on the tip of her tongue.

"Ask Bonnie, whatever it is."

"Is is true? Was it Kol?"

"Yes, but his hand was forced. Although he should have tried to contact us first."

"What reason?"

"My father had Rebekah. He was going to kill her. He almost killed me, but Kol took advantage of the moment to dagger him. He isn't forgiven, yet. and especially not if she dies."

Bonnie nodded, then left the room.

Caroline released his wrist when she'd had her fill.

"Klaus? Where am I?"

"You are in my home, Caroline."

"Is Rebekah safe?"

"Yes, she's here. You will see her when you're well."

"They told you it was Tyler, didn't they?"

"My father told me it was Tyler, and he will pay dearly, believe me."

"I think he's a hybrid, too. His eyes, they looked like yours."

Klaus cursed. Leave it to his father to find the way to engineer another hybrid.

'I feel very strange, Klaus. I can't remember anything." She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them again, they were blank.

"It hurts," she whispered. "My heart, it's been ripped out of my chest. Elena, why did he do this to me?"

Klaus's heart shattered as he realized she was speaking of him.

"How could he bring her here? Katerina, in your father's house?"

Klaus's eyes grew wide. He hadn't seen Katerine since she'd rejected his proposal.

He soothed Caroline into sleep, then called over the maid who was waiting outside the door. "Bring Lady Elena to me, immediately."

The girl vanished, and Klaus returned to gently soothing Caroline's brow. After a few minutes, he heard Elena's feet pattering to the door, followed closely by Stefan's.

Klaus bated no breath. "What is she talking about, Katerina being in your father's house?"

He swung himself to a seated position on the side of the bed.

Elena hesitated before responding.

"That night, it was the night before she flew at you at the breakfast table. Damon came to our door, saying he needed to speak to Lady Caroline, immediately. He urged us to follow him, and we saw Katerina leaving your rooms in a state of undress. He told us then of your relationship with, and propsal to, Katerina. Damon convinced Caroline to wait to confront you. She cried herself to sleep that night, and, by that morning, she was past the point of reason."

Klaus jumped to his feet, barely believing what he heard.

"That night I wasn't in my rooms, at all! I left Caroline with you, and went immediately to my brother Elijah. He'd just received a letter, summoning us back to the front. I didn't leave Elijah untul breakfast, when Caroline attacked me! Damon? Damon Salvatore told you this?"

Elena nodded, but before she could elaborate further, Stefan cut in.

"Damon Salvatore? My brother, Damon Salvatore?"

"Brother?" Klaus hadn't even made a connection upon hearing Stefan's surname.

"We thought him dead. He fought with our father and vanished years ago. Was Katerina's surname Petrova by any chance?"

Klaus nodded, already not liking where this was going.

"Then, they are still up to their tricks. Katerina and my brother were, are, lovers. But Katerina, Katerina hungers for money and power. She has chased it for as long as I can remember. My brother could not provide either for her, so they came to an arrangement."

"She refused my proposal because she found I was not Mikael's heir, and didn't stand to inherit from him. But, when my father turned on us, he relinquished his right to our mother's weatlh and power. Hers far outweighs his, and of course, she allowed me to keep my share. Damon must have told Katerina, and they must have been plotting to ensnare me again. But, then, Caroline happened, and they decided to remove the obstacle." Klaus roared with anger, swinging his fist in to the wall, barely noticing as it shattered around his fist.

"Where is my brother?' Stefan's face had turned dark.

"Damon disappeared not long after we returned to the front. We also presumed him dead. I no longer believe that is the case."

On the bed, Caroline stirred, and Klaus flashed over to her.

"Elena?" She called out, tearfully.

"I'm here, Caroline." Elena ran to her cousin's side, grasping Caroline's hand in her own.

"Elena, you have to run, they're going to kill you."

"Who, Caroline? There's no one here to hurt me."

"Your blood, they need your blood, they will take your blood. They took it for Tyler, they are coming for you."

Caroline collapsed back on to the bed, her body covered in a sheen of sweat. The three other occupants of the room stared at her.

"I believe I can explain," came a voice from the doorway.

Klaus turned to face his younger brother.

"Well, someone had better!"

**Please Review : )**


	7. Chapter 6

**There's a little bit of twist here, hope you guys like. Also, please check out my story "Weep Not For The Lost", a Klaroline focused crossover with Doctor Who.**

Kol entered the room slowly, clearly trying to keep a considerable distance between himself and everyone else.

"Niklaus, you must know that I didn't know anything until very recently, when it had already happened."

"Until what happened?" Klaus hissed, watching as Kol flinched away.

"Damon procured some of Elena's blood and brought it to Mikael, a few weeks ago."

Elena stood up, closing the distance between her and Kol with a few steps. "What do you mean he procured some of my blood?"

"I don't know how! All I know is that he showed up at the camp with it. I thought he was dead! He gave it to Mikael, and Mikael took it to his witch to do something to it. Not too many days later, she returned with it, and he gave it to Tyler during a full moon. Within minutes, Tyler had turned in to some kind of...monster."

"A monster, really?" Klaus snorted.

"He's not like you, Klaus. There's something very different when he changes. Some kind of energy. He doesn't even pretend to control himself. I've never known you to rape anyone." Kol shut his eyes. "There are no women left in our camp. He took them all and killed them. All but Rebekah. I sat in her tent with her every second of every day, listening to the screams of the dying women."

Everyone's eyes turned to Caroline. There was no doubt as to what Tyler's intentions had been there.

"Klaus I never wanted anyone to be hurt or killed. You must know that. Especially not Caroline, you know she was like another sister to me. But, Rebekah, brother. I saw the first woman Tyler killed. Mikael told me if I didn't lead his men to Alaric's, he would personally immobilize me and make me watch as Tyler did the same to Rebekah."

Elena looked betwen the two brothers. "I think it's time to turn your anger to the person who deserves, it Klaus."

She stretched out a hand to Kol, who accepted it tenderly. "I forgive you, Kol. Caroline is more than a cousin to me, and I shudder to think what I would be capable of were I to get my hands on Tyler Lockwood."

Stefan also approached and shook hands with Kol. Klaus still watched his younger brother, eyes filled with rage, but, then, he crossed the room and hugged Kol.

"We can not let Mikael do this to us, anymore. You should have come to me brother."

"Never again. He will never get to us, again."

"Now, tell us, why does Mikael need Elena's blood?"

"I'm not sure. I overheard snippets of a conversation about it, but not much. I gathered that there is something in her bloodline that is conducive to magic, making it ideal to work spells of the darknest nature."

"But, I'm not dark!"

"That's the whole point." Kol smiled sadly.

"Have you found Bonnie, yet?" Klaus eyed his brother, who shook his head.

"She refuses to see me."

"I will speak to her."

"Thank you."

There was movement from the bed, and Caroline sat up, alert and looking around. Klaus returned to her side.

"Caroline, how do you feel, love?"

"Like a pyschotic werewolf tried to rip my throat out." She groaned as she threw the covers back, swinging her legs around and attempting to stand. Her knees immediately buckled, and she tumbled forward into Klaus's arms. He smiled down at her, but she rolled her eyes, and shoved off, turning to fall in to Stefan's arms.

"God, Klaus, can you ever stop laughing at my pain? I'm surprised they convinced you to give me blood."

"Convinced? I offered freely, more than once, before they even got to you, sweetheart."

"What are you talking about? They found me, right after Kol left."

"You don't remember anything."

"Remember what?"

Stefan propped Caroline up, as Elena walked over to rub her cousin's arm.

"Caroline, Klaus found you. We didn't. He'd already given you his blood."

"You drank from my neck, I might add."

Caroline shook her head. "The only thing I remember is you watching as a werewolf tried to attack me, and then you were gone."

"Watching? I KILLED THAT WEREWOLF WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Klaus roared, causing Caroline to shrink against Stefan in fear. His face immediately turned to one of misery, and he reached out for her.

"Caroline, I told you-" He choked on his words, and tried again. "I told you that you were the one I love, before I left."

Caroline's face was unguarded for a moment, and she tentatively reached back for him.

"But, I'm not Katerina."

"I don't want you to be." He whispered as he enfolded her in to his arms. He lifted his wrist to her mouth, and she sank her fangs in to drink. The sooner this venom was drummed out of her system, the better.

Elena and Stefan graciously bowed out of the room. Kol followed soon after, clearly about to hunt down the witch who was avoiding him.

Klaus and Caroline stood in the center of the room, rocking slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me that you saw Katerina, that night?"

"I didn't want to say her name. I didn't want to see the look on your face if you still loved her. That would have made it more painful than I could bear."

"I have loved no one but you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I was not in my rooms that night. I was with Elijah, until the moment I came down to breakfast, and your broken heart. Katerina and Damon Salvatore are lovers, and fortune hunters, and I was their target. You were their obstacle."

Caroline leaned her head against his. "I've never felt a pain like that before. I don't ever want to feel it again."

"You won't. I promise."

That night, Klaus remained in the bed with Caroline, cradling her and soothing her through the hallucinations, feeding her his blood as she drifted away from him.

The next morning would bring a new war.

**I think the next chapter is going to focus more so on the relationship between Bonnie and Kol. Thanks for reading : )**


End file.
